Somehow Related
by Rebecca Calzone
Summary: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter are cousins. Percy, Sally, Nico, and Thalia visit the Dursleys. The Order comes and the demigods get involved. Set during OoP. I sorta screwed up PJO canon to make it fit.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am a mere calzone, Percy Jackson and Harry Potter shan't be mine!

As for every reason Percy was forced to endure something desperate, this one involved family. Though, surprisingly, this time it had to do with his mom's family. After years of nearly dying left and right at the hands of manipulative cousins, egoistical half-brothers, psyco self-centered aunts and uncles, and an all-powerful grandpa and his ten foot tall goons trying to take over the world while possesing his young adult second cousin… This was relatively normal. Well, in the sense that nobody was trying to step on him or push him into a bottomless pit or gobble him up this time.

That was his father, Poseidon's (the immortal greek one), side of the family. The reason he was in a state of paranoia that his uncle Zues would strike him down and why he was holding onto his cousins like they were life preservers was because of his mom. Sally Jackson, a wavy haired, blue-green eyes woman in her mid-thirties was calmy reading a paperback novel in the reclined seat across the isle. Her son and his cousins whom she had adopted two years before were fearing for their lives all the while. She did care though, don't get her wrong, but she new that they were protected as whilst flying from lord Zues' wrath as long as Thalia was with them. They knew that her father, said god of the heavens, still felt guilty about the past handful of years for reasons I wont bother going into right now, and wouldn't murder his own daughter along with a packed airplane of innocents just because of a grudge against his brothers and their two sons.

Percy Jackson, Sally Jackson, Thalia Jackson, and Nico Di'Angelo-Jackson were in coach in early august on a flight to Britain. As it turned out Sally hadnt been honest with them with the topic of her family. Percy had grown up with the knowledge that when his mother was six her parents had died in a plane crash leaving her in the care of her uncle Richard who died of cancer when she was in highschool. They had been informed recently by her personally that she actually had sisters. Two, in fact. She had told them how she was the youngest child in her family who had lived in England and how after things had gotten dicey at her home she had ran away when she was 10 when her father died and escaped to America where she came into the hands of her uncle Richard. Her mother, lost in depression over the lost of her husband, had not noticed her absence until a week later. She and her olderst daughter had set out to find her but had given up after a worn month or two.

The previous weekend Sally had gotten in touch with her eldest sister who had settled down and got married and had a son, just to learn of the death of her mother and sister along with her sister's apparent husband over the phone. Her sister, Petunia Dursley 'nee Evans had delightfully invited her sister and sister's children to her home to meet her family and rejoice. Several days later the four of them were provided with a plane with Petunia's husband Vernon's money,on their way to Europe. Thalia, who was afraid of hights, and her close boy cousins (now siblings), who were afraid of their uncle's temper, were all huddled in a tight embrace with their eyes closed. Hours later, they were off the plane and on the ground where it took all their willpower not to kiss the floor. They, still shaken from their experience, roll their bulging nylon suicases across the polished floors of the airport and into a cab where they gave the driver the adress.

"What do you think they're like?" eleven year-old Nico asked shifting in his seat to look at his adopted brother and sister

"Bet you they're British" fourteen year old Thalia supplied. Nico rolled his eyes

"You know Thals I totally had absolutely idea that they would be" he said sarcastically

"They have a son right? Duncan or Dimple or whatever?" Percy spoke up for the first time since they had boarded the flight hours ago

"Dudley, I think. Petunia said he was fifteen" his mother replied. Thalia snorted

"Who would name their poor kid Dudley?"

"Who would name their poor kid _dimple_?" Nico looked amusedly at Percy

"You never know!" the seagreen eyed boy held up his hands in defense. After that their topic wandered to things from their camp, Camp Half-Blood, back in New York to music to Twilight.

"Isnt the baby some sort of mutant?" Percy asked randomnly

"'think so"

"Bet you anything its gonna pop out in her tweens and stay that way" Nico said

"Who do you think they'll get for the baby?" Thalia asked, disturbed at Nico's theory

"Someone with red-ish hair, that lookes more or less constipated than her parents, and is short enough to pass of as a little girl…" They exchanged a look

"Bella Thorne" the said together

"Isnt that the scrawny girl from the show on Disney Channel. _Shake it Up?_" their mom said from the seat behind them

"Yup" Thalia popped the 'P'

"What do you guys have against her? Its not like shes Lindsey Lohan or anything"

They just shrugged and changed the topic. 'It would be weird if Lindsey Lohan was casted as Bella and Edward's baby' Percy thought before looking out the window at the passing cookie cutter neighborhoods while his cousins/siblings bickered.

The Dursley household was up and about preparing for the arrival of Petunia's relatives. Vernon, Dudley, and her nephew Harry were all shocked to learn of her sister and were given no time to think over as they were put to work abruptly to get the house ready and themselves presentable before the family of four's arrival.

Harry had polished the furniture and silverware, trimmed grass, cleaned the bedrooms, scrubbed the toilets, swiped the floors, and vaccumed the carpets in the past half hour and only when the house was thoroughly clean was he shooed off to get dressed and groomed. His Aunt Petunia was at work cooking lamb chops, mashing the potatoes, tossing the salad, and baking a vanilla custard for dinner. His Uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley were squeezing into dinner jackets and combing their hair to make a good first impression. Vernon Dursley was told that Petunia's youngest sister was 'normal' and much unlike her deceased sister, Lily, and was running over what to say that wouldn't cause sheer awkwardness and would bring pleasentries. He was failing. Dudley was staring a the wall in his bedroom trying to sort out what was happening. He would only actually realize/ accept it later on in bed where the day's events would catch up on him, albeit slowly.

Harry Potter lay eagle-sprawled on his comforter in a dress shirt, slacks, and a tie, his jet-black hair only knotted up more from his failed attempts at combing. Harry had been in a foul mood all summer and was now wallowing a deep mixture of hope, fury, teenage-angst, accusing, trauma, confusion, surprise, and tired-ness.

He had relatives? Other than the Dursleys? He wondered on what his cousins were like. He knew there were three. He had an aunt too. He checked his watch and saw it was ten minutes until they arrived. It was all happening too fast. He was somewhat glad he had family other than the hippos of a cousin and uncle and horse of an aunt he lived with. He wondered why he never knew about them. What had happened that made his lost aunt leave and loose touch with her kin? Then again he hardly knew anything about his mother's family. Harry felt a flicker of hope inside him, eating away at his sense. Could Sally Jackson adopt him… take him away from the Dursleys? No, he told himself. They lived in the States. He would have to leave Hogwarts, and Ron, and Hermione, and his dormates, and the Weasleys, and Sirius. He couldn't possibly do that. _Its not like they care_.His inner subconsious reminded himself. Wanting to hear of their reactions to the news and needing something to talk about other than his escaping Privet Drive and learing of Voldemort's whereabouts, Harry grabbed a leaf of parchment from his desk. He withdrew a quill from his drawer and dipped it in an inkwell

_Padfoot_

_Did you know my mum had another sister? In America? I didn't. She and her children are coming over in a bit. Have you heard of them? Her name's Salvia Jackson. Has three kids. I wonder what they're like. Write back soon_

_-Harry_

Satisfied with his brief but informative letter he blew on it quickly to dry the ink, sealed it in an envelope, and tied it gently to his owl's foot. His snowy owl, Hedwig, hooted softly and cocked her head to the side as if inquiring the reason for his outfit before soaring through the window in the direction he supposed his godfather was. Harry closed his eyes for a few minutes, getting his bearings together, and opened them only when he heard who he figured were the Jacksons at the door. He sighed put his hands on his lap and hoisted himself up. He stopped at his door, hand on the knob, listening to his Aunt Petunia greet her long-since sister and introducing her husband and son in a sacherrine voice.

"Harry! Get down! You must excuse him he's been troubled lately, always cooped up in his room… Harry, now!" Petunia's shrill voice rang up from the the landing. Anxious at the sight of his new cousins and aunt, Harry slowly turned the knob and descended down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson

Nico didn't know what he was expecting for his new relatives to look like. He had assured himself that from two years of being in the company of transparent spirits, tortured underwear, and shimmering stepmothers nothing could pull the rug from under his feet.

How wrong he was.

There the pale boy stood, neck craning, gawking at Vernon Dursley. The man met his stare back, his mustache blanketing half of his face. Vernon knew right away something wasn't right about these children. One of them smelled salty and his vibrant sea green eyes were unnerving as he looked skeptically at everything. The other one, the girl, reminded him of the young women he occasionally spotted clutching to the backs of their biker boyfriends as they sped down the highways. Her hair was spiked and her clothes were dark. He didn't like this girl. Then there was the little boy, who marveled at him like a beast in the zoo that was doing something particularly interesting. His skin was a papery white, his wide eyes gave of an impression of insanity, and his shoulder length black hair was mangled.

Oh yes, he didn't like them one bit.

Their mother seemed fairly decent. She and Petunia were hugging, telling each other how they didn't change one bit, complimenting the house, etc. After a couple of dragging seconds of leaving the males present in an uncomfortable silence Sally cut off herself

"Oh! And these are my kids. Percy" The green eyed boy nodded "Thalia" The biker gave halfhearted wave "And Nico" The gawking boy, Nico, looked away from Vernon's bloated face ("Wha-?")

"They're so… Precious!" Petunia forced a smile; she too sensed something wrong with them "And- They're all- yours?"

"No, just Percy. The other two are mine adopted, their Percy's father's niece and nephew"

"Where are their parents?" Dudley asked stupidly

"Dead" Thalia deadpanned

"Oh"

"And this is my son Dudley. And that's Harry, now come on into the kitchen for some tea before dinner! The flight must've made you parched. Dudder's" Dudley scowled "Show you cousins where they'll be staying won't you?" Dudley grunted as his parents and Aunt Sally seated themselves at the kitchen table and started an animate conversation.

"Err, well this way. I guess" Dudley said gruffly trudging up the stairs, the three siblings in tow with their luggage. Harry remained silent throughout the entire exchange. He didn't know what to make of them. They seemed, odd, but alright. And who was he to judge? Harry followed them to the guestroom where Aunt Marge Usually slept.

The walls were periwinkle and a queen sized bed was pushed up against a wall. There was a mahogany dresser and an ugly white lamp on the bedside table. The curtains were pulled back, letting in a filter of sunlight. A mattress was set up at the foot of the bed on the floor. Harry usually avoided this room, as there really was no reason to enter.

Thalia flopped on the bed and spread her limbs to cover as much of the covers as she could with her body

"Dibs"

"Jerk"

"Shut up Percy"

"C'mon Thals me and Nico are _not _sharing that mattress"

"Guess what?" Percy lets out an exasperated sigh

"What?"

"I don't give a pet rock on where you sleep"

"Thalia!"

"Oh you know you love me"

"Just move onto the mattress thingy

Thalia?

_Thalia?" _Nico snorted as Percy shook his sort of sister to get her to move

"Is she dead?" Percy asked irritably

"No, no I think she's asleep"

"zzzzz"

And so she was

Percy kicked the floor in frustration

"Stupid cousins…" He grumbled. Percy turned around to face the mattress to discover Nico had already made himself cozy in it

"Damn it Nico, shove over"

"Deal with it"

"Not you too" he whined

"I'm not sharing this thing with you, now leave me be I need my beauty sleep" he joked

"Nico" His cousin let out a dramatic snore. Percy gave his cousins a "Really, you're doing this to me at seven p.m.? Really?" look, not like they could see it behind their closed eyes and faced his undemigodly cousins who were on looking in amusement

"Are they usually like that?" Harry gestured to the two

"Pretty much" Percy glanced at Thalia and motioned for them to exit the room. Outside the door he slid down the wall and sat criss-crossed on the floor. "So what do you guys do around here?"

"You know, I um play on my computer and watch the telly and stuff" Dudley answered

"You have T.V. here?" Percy looked at Harry for confirmation "_Weird _I never knew that about England" Harry looked at him oddly; it wasn't as if they didn't know what technology was or anything. Well, some of his friends didn't, but they were wizards and didn't much care for muggle contraptions; Except for Mr. Weasley who was a bit of an oddball in the Wizarding World.

"What about you. What do _you _do for fun?" Harry took a seat across from him

"I dunno, hanging out with my friends. Which is pointless considering they're miles away"

"Point taken"

"What about your friends?"

"What?"

"Your _friends. _What are they like?" Harry was taken aback, he's never been asked _that _question before

"There's my best mate Ron, I suppose"

"Whats he look like? I like mental images, for some reason"

"Err sure; he's got red hair, freckles, tall and gangly bloke"

"Go on"

"He's alright. He loves eating, but doesn't really like schoolwork"

"Understandable" Harry chuckled lightly at his comment

"Yeah and he's always fighting with my other best mate, Hermione. She's got bit of a bushy brown hair and loves anything academic."

"How'd you guys meet?"

"We go to the same boarding school together"

"Is that a genetic thing? Boarding schools I mean"

"I don't think so. Why you go to one?"

"Not one necessarily, I've gone to several in the past years" at Harry's raised eyebrow Percy decided to elaborate "I've gotten expelled from ever school I've ever been too"

"How'd you pull that off?"

"It's a mystery to all of us" Harry took from his cousin's mischievous grin that he indeed knew of why he was kicked out of all of his past schools, but was slightly afraid of the answer.

"What about your friends?"

"Mine? My best is probably my friend Grover Underwood. Crippled, curly hair, Rasta cap. He's a nature activist and is all for eating like Ron. There's also my friend Annabeth Chase. She's got curly blonde hair, gray eyes, tan… I've known them both since I was- what twelve?"

"What about Thalia and Nico?"

"Oh, _them_…"

They sat there chatting aimlessly about themselves for another half hour. About their friends, schools, neighborhoods, etc. They hadn't even noticed that Dudley had left at the start of the conversation and were too engrossed in their talk to respond to Sally's "Dinner!" Only when Nico and Thalia got up and thumped Percy's head to get his attention for him to come down to eat did they stop.

Harry never did tell him anything about magic.

Percy never told Harry about the Greek gods.

Some things are better left unsaid.

This was my shot at dialogue, please review. Reviews are like getting hugged mentally for me, and who doesn't just LOVE hugs? 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N let's pretend that Vernon didn't lock up all of Harry's relatively interesting belongings in the cupboard for this.

DISCLAIMER: Dobby is says Rebeccy Calzone doesn't own Harry Potter. That is right of Mistress J.K. Rowling! Dobby is a good elf for is doing disclaimer for Rebeccy! Dobby quite is liking the storytale!

Thalia pushed around her mashed potatoes, pressing down with a fork and leaving imprinting lines. The dinner table was silent. The only sound heard was the tinkling noise of cutlery on plates and the sounds of pleasure from Vernon and Dudley as they ate as if they've never seen food before. But you could tell they have, she doubted anyone could've popped out a kid that large and fatty. She could also hear Nico stabbing his meat and Percy glaring into his cup of tea.

Tea displeased him to no end.

It was so tart and bitter and he felt it was all just some hot water that had a leaf soaking in it for an hour or so. If it was anything more he surely would've tasted it. And it was a mottled brown. Percy didn't like brown water.

The conversations were short and simple when they were started, ending with a new bout of pause before thinking up something to say and expressing it. Vernon had brought up his work once or twice, gloating about a recent promotion. Sally had been asked about what she did and had summarized bits of her novels when asked. Petunia complained about Mrs. Moseler across the street and how her daughter had picked her precious begonias and showed off the prized flowers to her snotty friends.

She didn't word it that way, however, because she knew how kindhearted and oblivious Sally was. Young Penny Moseler had never even stepped foot near the Dursley property, Harry knew this, but didn't say anything as the result wouldn't be in his or Penny's favor. Harry also knew that due to the draught and fatal lack of water the begonias had died days before and he had been told to dispose of the unattractive wilting plants. Of course Petunia would milk the situation, it was in her nature. Harry wasn't all that hungry either and merely took in the faces of his cousins

Dudley's cheeks round with lamb chops, Thalia crafting starch-paintings with her utensil, Nico being violent with his food, and Percy had stopped glaring at his drink at was nibbling on the end of a chunk of lamb meat. They stopped their pointless antics and looked into Sally Jackson's face when she addressed Dudley and himself.

"What school do you all go to?" She asked, genuinely curious on where her sister sent them

"Dudley attends a school called Smeltings. Very fine, very proper. Used to be my own actually. Fantastic place to get an education right Dudley?" Vernon supplied

"Yeah sure, terrific" He managed around his mouthful, obviously preoccupied.

"And what about you Harry?" For a moment Vernon and Petunia looked as if someone had just uttered the 'm' word. Before Vernon could stammer something about being a criminal Harry tried to think of a more appealing place to learn at off the top of his head.

"I umm, err"

"Harry goes to Chestwell Academy on a scholarship, right Harry?" Percy saved Harry from thinking up something off the top of his head. Harry shot him a puzzled glance before recalling telling Percy about his school. Not necessarily all of it. In truth, he left a whole lot of it out. Magic for example. The information had been limited to his friends, his professor's attitudes, the amount of work, and a name that Harry had seen on a brochure once. Chestwell.

Harry exhaled, he was awful at lying. The boy-who-lived could tell that Sally was much brighter than her son and that it would've been hard to think of a believable lie when under his aunt and uncle's warning glare, much less make her believe it.

"A scholarship? That's wonderful! How are your grades?" She praised kindly, setting down her cup and leaning forward

"Fine"

"The teachers?"

"Alright?"

"The Curriculum?"

"Splendid" Sally smiled and turned to her son

"Percy attends a boarding school too you know"

"Oh yes, he's told me" Harry was glad to have the attention off of him. The collection of electric blue, charcoal black, sea-green, vivid blue-green, watery blue, and beady brown eyes fixed on him was unnerving.

The night continued without incident, something Harry was grateful for. After the custard was devoured and finished the eight of them sat there for a couple of minutes, letting their meal digest. Sally read the wall clock above the sink and turned to Thalia, Percy, and Nico.

"Did you guys set up an arrangement for where you're going to sleep yet?"

"Yup"

"Totally"

"No" Sally's brow furrowed

"No? Or yes?"

"No/Yes" They answered according to themselves

"Percy?" Sally looked to said boy to get a straight answer, she was tired from the long trip and wanted nothing more than to collapse on the plush sofa in the living room and leave them to their own devices. She couldn't very much leave them to settle something by their selves though, that anyone could see. It wouldn't be unlikely to find Percy camping outside the guestroom, drool leaking onto the carpet and muttering about Annabeth and to heed caution of a wombat or something else provoked by the meal served the night before.

"Thalia took the bed and Nikki stole my mattress" He tattled in a young voice pointing teasingly at his cousins

"Call me Nikki one more time and I'll suffocate you in your sleep" Nico grumbled. At that threat, though empty, Vernon and Petunia ushered their son up the stairs and into their respective bedrooms. Harry remained, scrubbing the dishes out of sight of his other family.

"Nico, Thalia; be nice- _decent_ even, while we're here. Please?" She implored

"Fine" They agreed half-heartedly

"But I'm still not sharing with him!" Thalia added hastily

"Hey! I don't want to sleep with you either. The floor just doesn't sound all that inviting now does it?"

"C'mon Perce we all know you're not that pleasant in your sleep" Nico attempted to calm down the boy who was like a big brother to him

"Like?" Harry noticed the look on Percy's face and knew that Percy was aware of how he was like in slumber and was irritated it was being used against him

"Drooling"

"Talking"

"Screaming"

"Walking"

"Twitching"

"Chuckling"

"Displaying your part in something invol-"

"_All right I get it!" _Percy cut them off, alarmed. They smirked back at his discomfort

"Then you'll understand if we don't want you in the same bed-"

"Or room"

"… Or country" Thalia said under her breath loud enough to receive a glare from Percy, an exasperated look from Sally, and a bark of laughter from Nico.

"Well since you're both being stubborn I guess Percy could sleep with me on the couch" Sally offered. Harry stepped into view, grabbing their attention as they had been too wrapped up in their discussion to notice him. Harry cleared his throat

"Percy could sleep in my room tonight" He offered weakly. He wanted to gain his cousins' trust and figured this was a good way to start. It had also slipped out of his mouth before giving it thought. Wouldn't he keep his cousin awake with his own screams? His own nightmares? And what about his tokens from the Wizarding World? Hedwig? His spellbooks? His wand? His moving photograph of his parents? Harry felt like going back on his offer, but felt awful about the idea.

For reasons he didn't comprehend considering he had just met the boy, Harry wanted to form a friendship between them. Maybe it was the prospect of having a relative other than Dudley close to his age that he could befriend. It could've been out of kindness, or loneliness, or even the idea of having a friend that wasn't magical…

Whatever thought had made the thought of his cousin sleeping in his bedroom seem alluring, wasn't letting him wipe it all by saying "Gotcha!" and laughing at his cousins expense or making an excuse on how he just remembered something and having an extra person in the room would go against it. The former sounded outright ridiculous anyway.

"Harry, you don't have to…" Sally began

"I want to" Sally smiled gratefully at him

"Thanks Harry" Percy grinned, sent his cousins a look, and approached the staircase "I'm just going to grab my bag, 'kay?"

"Wait! I need to clean my room a bit, it's a mess believe me…"

"That's OK take your time, I'll get changed or something. No rush, it's hardly time for bed anyway" Percy shrugged before ascending up the steps.

"Well! I'm going to bed, night people!" Thalia yawned dramatically and treaded up the stairs, Nico following in pursuit. When Harry heard the door click to signify that it had closed he went into his room quickly, leaving Sally in the living room and spreading a layer of blankets for herself. Harry nearly slammed the door in his haste and ran a tired hand through his hair. Percy would be waiting a while before the room would be presentable to a muggle that much he could tell from just looking at it.

Because even a chocolate frog card would get him expelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in- What? - A week?**

**Oh, well that's a long time**

**DISCLAIMER: "SHE DOESN'T OWN PJO! SHE DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER! HAHAHA!"**

"**Shut up Bellatrix nobody likes you!"**

**o.0 anyway….**

Harry scooped up his wizard robes and dirty laundry and every other article of clothing he could find and stuffed it into his wardrobe. This was to make sure that he didn't miss anything hidden in the folds of even his muggle attire. He rolled up his parchment and stowed it away into his desk along with ink wells and quills. He considered trashing the peculiar wizard candy and wrappers but concluded that they'd still be insight if in the wastebasket. He decided to put them under the shelter of a loose floor board. This went on for the next fifteen minutes. His room was small and it wasn't that hard to find objects normally looked upon as unusual.

Harry would often glance at the door and quicken his pace when he thought he heard Percy in the hallway. It had been a while since his cousin had left to prepare for bed. Where was he? Could he be listening through the door, suspicious of Harry's panicked tidying? Could he be peeping through the cat flap, waiting for the time when Harry is most at edge so he could pop out and give him a fright? No, he didn't seem like the kind to do so. But still, you could never be too careful.

Just to make sure Harry hastily bent down at his bedroom door to look through the flap installed by his uncle years ago. He saw the light was on in the guest room and could hear subdued angry voices. Harry scanned the rest of the hall from his spot on the floor and concluded that Percy must be having a row of some sort with one of his siblings, given their tones. Having it in mind that his cousin was preoccupied at the moment Harry pushed himself back into the room.

Five minutes later nearly everything in the small space was packed and put away. Even the muggle things were out of sight considering that was what he was supposed to be doing in the first place. Harry heard a door slam and heavy footsteps outside his door. Harry changed into pajamas and was finishing the last button when the door flung open. He looked up and saw Percy mid-wince in the doorway, looking like he hadn't meant to barge in so loudly. He gingerly closed the door behind him as if not wanting to make more sound than he already has.

"Um… right- sorry" He took in the state of the room "Are you, err… Done yet?"

"Yeah. Just about…" Harry noticed the blanket and pillow clutched in his hands "'that what you're going to be sleeping on?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Right here then?" He motioned to the spot of floor at the foot of the bed

"Sure" Harry slid into his bed while his cousin set up. Not a moment later Harry heard the stertor of his cousin's breathing. Puzzled at how anyone could fall asleep so fast Harry propped himself up on his elbows to get a look at the boy sleeping on the floor. He was, indeed, sleeping. Well that was fast. Harry slumped back down into his pillow and lay there waiting for sleep to come. He was at the lake at Hogwarts. The giant squid floated up to him. Its eyes were a familiar sea-green and it spoke with a voice that matched the eyes that Harry couldn't quite name. It told him he had been expelled because the squid had discovered his Firebolt when they were playing hide n seek and that Harry had lost the game. Harry was being sent to Chestwell Academy…

His dream shifted. He was standing there in front of the Triwizard Cup. Cedric Diggory stood there, his hand inching toward one of its gleaming handles. Harry tried to warn him but his voice wouldn't work. They were now at the graveyard in Little Hangleton, Harry heard Voldemort scream "Kill the Spare!" A flash of green light… Harry turned over on his side to look at Cedric's still form…

Then he saw something he'd never seen before. A girl: around twelve with long black hair, dark eyes, olive skin, and a floppy green hat was kneeling next to the Hufflepuff's body. She was translucent and had a sad smile on her face. She had appeared not to notice Harry as she brushed the hair out of Cedric's eyes and closed the lids.

She placed a coin similar to the Wizard currency, a Galleon, onto his tongue and said something in a foreign language. Cedric disappeared, as did the sounds of Voldemort and his birth ritual and his servants. She looked up at Harry and spoke in a soft voice

"It's not your fault Harry Potter. He doesn't blame you for death. He finds it peaceful. He knows it was his time."

"He shouldn't have died! He shouldn't have taken the cup!" Harry insisted

"He had to die. He heralded Lord Voldemort's return. He was the first death. He was the warning. He was proof."

"Why not-?"

"You?" She finished "Because it wasn't your time to die. You're too valuable in this war. You will stop the deaths of millions. Keep all this in mind later this year"

"Why? What's later this year?" Harry asked, panicking. Did she mean someone else was going to die? Who was it?

"I have to go now" She smiled apologetically

"No! Wait! Tell me!"

"Wake up Harry Potter… Wake up Harry… Wake up…" Everything became out of focus as the dream ended for Harry to find Percy shaking him awake for breakfast.

Over the next few days Harry didn't have a single nightmare. Something about the girl's words were consoling and he'd been blessed with dreamless sleep since. Not like he could ever enjoy it. Shortly after that night Harry had learned why Thalia and Nico refused to let Percy sleep in the room with them. Harry was often startled awake and forced to wrap his pillow around his ears to block out the noise his cousin made in his slumber. He endured it though, as to not upset one of his only likeable family members. Thoughts like these often brought to mind the letter he had sent Sirius a couple of days back. No one had contacted him since. Which he was grateful for; he didn't trust himself to come up with a logical reason as to why an owl was at the window- letter clutched in its beak to Percy, or anyone else not informed on his other-worldly abilities.

Harry had learned shortly after Hedwig's return, empty handed when nobody was looking, that Percy and owls weren't exactly best mates. After nearly being pecked to death (Percy) and swatted out the window (Hedwig, though she can fly making it a pointless defense mechanism on Percy's part) Harry had decided to keep Hedwig in her cage on one side of the room and Percy on the other. He could swear Hedwig would cast glares at the youth occasionally, then giving Harry a 'Why-the-bloody-hell-is_-he_-still-here?' look.

Harry had also noticed Hedwig's discomfort around Nico and utter adoration to Thalia. Were females of all species this complicated? He hoped not- seeing as he was just entering that time of his teenage years that stirred up hormone. And girls were surely going to come into the picture in the near future. Harry had also started to take mental notes on his cousins. Dudley had stopped trying to be appealing to them and just kept his mouth stuffed- I mean shut (though he would often indulge in sweets more so than usual). Nico was quiet but not shy nor timid. He would commonly make a sarcastic comment or tease one of his siblings on something or another. Thalia was the same way, except was bold, loud, rebellious, and nearly every other trait that drove Vernon mad. Percy was… Percy. Harry couldn't really place a personality or a character onto the boy. He was just- him. Harry was starting to finally enjoy his summer with his amicable company. As he lay down in bed on Thursday night, listening to Percy's mutterings of 'mizzenmast' he thought _it's been a wonderful week, now watch some idiot screw it up… _

A/N I didn't really like this chapter it was more of a filler. As you noticed I haven't exactly been canon so as to fit the story, sorry 'bout that. Soon is the dementor chapter! Check out my poll


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own HP or PJO**

Piers Polkiss looked across the street and saw one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen leaning up against a tree. She was apparently talking to somebody but whoever they were was hidden from his view. He saw her nod and wave a bit at them before settling down and closing her eyes, indicating that they had left. Now that she had rounded the tree and had turned on the angle, facing him more, he could get a better look at her. Said babe had silky black hair that framed her pale face nicely. Her ivy green shirt and black jeans complimented her curves nicely, while her chest was full and…

Piers elbowed his friends Malcolm, Gordan, and Dudley who all stopped their talking and followed his finger. Malcolm whistled and Gordan's eyes had a hungry glint to them. The others in the group had similar reactions.

"She new?" Sean Creete asked around his cigarette

"Must be, she is _way _to fine to not know me yet" Liam Walsh ran a hand through his hair cockily

"Bet I can get a date outta her" Derek Anders pulled at his collar and took a step forward before Malcolm held out his hand to stop him

"You? You're delusional. There's no way in Hell that girl is going to fall for you. You've got a better shot with Ol' Mrs. Figg and us all know it"

"Yeah?" Derek challenged "Well I'd like to see you do betta!" he cracked his knuckles trying to look threating before Dudley Dursley, who was like the head of their gang, spoke up

"None of you lot are doing nothing, that's my cousin. She's here for the week and don' need nobody provoking her" They gaped at him

"_She's _your cousin?"

"She's hot"

"How?"

"She's hot"

"Since when?"

"She's h-"

"_Gordan shut up!" _Malcolm who didn't do well in hiding his doubt asked

"How is she your cousin?"

"I dunno, my Aunt's kid I guess" Piers remembered that Dudley had another cousin, Harry Potter, who looked nothing like either the girl or Dud.

"Is she, like, Potter's sister or something?" Piers asked bravely, 'cause they weren't supposed to mention the dork. Dudley scowled

"Nah, my other Aunt. She and her three kids came here from the States" Liam's eyes gleamed and his scruffy blonde hair seemed to ruffle more like it did when he became eager.

"Wait- _three kids?" _The rest of them grinned wickedly at the thought of the black haired girl having sisters.

"Yah She and two brothers, so unless you roll like that…"

"No! Just checking" Liam flushed. They looked over at her again and saw that she had slipped to the ground and was holding something concealed in her hand, her head bobbing mutely. Sean Creete took out his cigarette and stopped it under his foot to put it out. He looked up with a face that suggested he had an idea.

"How 'bout this Dud? We see who can get the best reaction from her and it won't matter if we fail 'cos she'll be leaving soon anyway." After some nods of consent from the others and a 'sure-why-not?' look from Dudley the six of them headed over to her while the guy they had taken to calling Big D watched them beadily.

Sean Creete, a ginger-haired boy with horse-like teeth, held up his finger as they crowded around the seeming oblivious girl. He tilted his head and leaned against the tree.

"Hey babe, would you mind telling your breasts to stop staring at my eyes?" She ignored him "Well, anyway my name's Sean, but most call me Mr. Right. They said you were looking for me?" No response. Slightly put out he said "You know you look a _lot _like my next girlfriend" "What has 142 teeth and is holding back a beast? My zipper" But Sean's attempts were futile as she pretended they didn't exist.

"Don't mind him, he's a jerk. He forgot to tell you that you have something in your breathtaking blue eyes- no wait, that's a sparkle." They gaped at Gordan, the shaggy-haired brunette with a square jaw that had never before shown so much suave. Good job Gordan, you might just get a girlfriend one day. Derek Anders, an arrogant and temperamental black boy, bent down so he was eye level with the unnamed girl and said loudly

"Hey lady!" This apparently got her attention because she pulled something out of her ear that looked to be connected to a wire and said hotly "What" She didn't appear too pleased with them interrupting her. From her tone Gordan, Piers, Liam, and Malcolm were smart enough to back away from her but Sean and Derek were to set on showing the others that they were better with girls than they were.

"Like I was saying…" Sean was cut off when the girl scoffed, glared, and presumed (listening?) to her device. When the redhead started again she gave him the middle finger much to his anger. After another handful of tries from Derek and Sean the girl yanked the cords from her ears, stuffed them in her pockets, and turned to them with clenched fists. The four that had stepped back had until then been looking on in amusement at the two's humiliation but now had crawled behind the tree and hidden from sight, not willing to get whatever she was going to dish out.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE F*** UP? I DON'T GIVE A D*** ON HOW 'HOT' I LOOK OR HOW 'IMPRESSIVE' YOU ARE! I JUST WANT TO RELAX AND LISTEN TO MUSIC WITHOUT HAVING YOU RETARDS WITHIN A ONE FOOT RADIUS! _SO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" _Her chest was heaving and her blue eyes were crackling with- electricity? Terrified at her fury Malcolm grabbed Derek and Sean's elbows and peeled out of there and down the street, Piers hot on their heels ("Sorry to bother you ma'm!"), and Gordan falling not far behind (Briefly tripping over his own two feet and delaying his flee, much to his dismay).

Liam Walsh just stood there- dumbstruck- as a _girl _scared away the other members of his gang. He could not blame them though. The chic was positively shaking with rage and at them and seemed even more pissed off that he had the nerve to stay behind. She put on a calm façade and said in a cool voice through narrowed eyes

"Leave" Not even hesitating, the blonde sprinted as she fingered something in her pocket: saying a rushed goodbye to Dudley who watched all of this from his spot across the street as he passed like his friends had done.

Thalia sighed and tried to calm herself. She couldn't even go five minutes without an idiot nearby. Well, she was used to Percy but this was ridiculous… She had her IPod on maximum volume and she still heard their offensive and perverted pick up lines. She honestly hadn't meant to lose her temper but

She was a hunter of Artemis

They were the most annoying people she had ever met

She knew they wouldn't have left her alone otherwise

And besides, she had taken pleasure in watching them nearly wet their were those guys anyway? She sighed and leaned back against the tree and took in her surroundings. A squirrel scurrying up a tree, an old man reading a newspaper on a bench, Dudley Dursley, some grass… Wait, what? Why was Dudley there- lacking gang might she add? Thalia then could remember where she had seen them before.

Oh yes, he was going to wake up underwater sometime soon.

The rest of her time at the park continued uneventful, and she took in the purple sky later on as an inference that dinner would be ready soon. Making her way to Privet drive she was joined by Harry (Percy and Nico presumably already seated at the table eagerly) with Dudley on their path, having fallen a few feet back.

They walked in silence, not really having much to say, until Thalia felt something prickle on the back of her neck. She shivered having just felt an odd sensation. What was the saying "Someone walking on your grave"? Yeah, it felt like that. Thalia crossed her arms as goose bumps rose on her flesh. Why was it so cold all of a sudden? Wasn't it summer? Something caught her eye.

The sky had darkened considerably. She looked over at Harry and Dudley. They had noticed it too. She was just about to speak up when the street lamps flickered before burning out. They were in complete darkness.

Super.

"What's going on?" Dudley asked coming closer to them, as if for reassurance, a bit of fear tingeing his voice

"Dunno, let's keep going. Number four should be this way." They blindly followed Harry as they headed to where they believed their relative's house was. Thalia sucked in a breath of air. Her mood was decreasing rapidly and she couldn't tell why. Thoughts that reflected depression stained her mind as they walked on. Memories she would rather have left forgotten surfaced. She stopped in her tracks, the cold overwhelming her, her memories flashing before her eyes…

Her mother coming home drunk and aiming a kick at six-year old Thalia who was frightened and curled in the corner, why did her mommy hate her?... eight year old Thalia wearing out her lungs in an argument with her mother on the other side of her locked bedroom door… On the run from monsters at age ten, her dad hated her, never helping her… her final stand at half blood hill, bleeding to death and fading from the world… waking years later and being told she had been a tree and that Luke, her Luke, had betrayed them… Annabeth falling off the cliff… Bianca dying at the hand of an automaton… And Zoe being crushed at the hand of the Titan Atlas… Pushing Luke off of the mountain, watching his crumpled form plummet… the pressure of being the possible child of the prophecy… These and countless other experiences swam in her head. Tears slipped down her cheeks.

Meanwhile Harry was considering what to do. He recognized what was going on and new it was nothing good. He clasped a hand around his wand and had it at the ready in case the cause decided to attack. But what then? He couldn't very well cast a Patronus in front of Thalia. Even if she couldn't see the wand through the darkness, she would definitely see the glowing outcome of the spell. If it did come to that, should he just use a memory charm?

He stopped dead in his tracks and put out a hand to stop his cousins from continuing the way to the Dursley residence. He could feel it. That was where the Dementor was. Before he could do anything else, however, Dudley panicked and ran down the street

"Dudley! No, stop! You idiot you're running right at it!" Harry hissed. Not knowing what else to do he grabbed Thalia (who was in some sort of shock) and headed in the direction he had before thought to avoid. As he ran the feeling of cold and dread washed over him. Having already dealt with this before it was easier to remain focused, but he knew he couldn't hold off the feeling the Dementor brought much longer.

There, in the tunnel, lay Dudley. His eyes were bulging and his face was pale and clammy. A Dementor, long cloaked, scabby, and faceless was hovering inches from his face. Its hood was being pulled back as it lowered itself for the Kiss that would suck up his obese cousin's soul. Harry heard a scream from behind him that made his blood curdle. Another Dementor was there, and it was Kissing Thalia.

**As you can see, I had a bit of writer's block. Sorry for the late update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a redo. I wasn't proud of the other chapter six so I re-wrote it with the advice from you reviews in mind. Hopefully it's improved**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

Percy and Nico were talking in British accents. Or, at least, trying to; they sounded pretty stupid. Percy was hoping to get it down so he could annoy Annabeth with it.

"'_ello miss! Fancy a go at the-" _

"_Shut up seaweed brain"_

Nico was the best at it out of the two, but Percy insisted it was because he spent his free-time conversing with undead that talked like that. They hadn't spent all day doing this, though. Up until a few hours ago they had been at the park with their immediate cousins (sans porkers) but have left out of boredom. This country wasn't all that interesting when you weren't allowed to exit the neighborhood. Percy had really wanted to ride a double-decker bus so you could imagine his disappointment when he wasn't he even permitted to ride in Vernon's car.

"Alright, now try saying 'My trousers are a brilliant shade of puce'"

"Where did you get _that _from?" Percy gave that dark haired boy an incredulous stare

"No idea, just say it"

"No I _refuse _to say 'My trousers are a brilliant shade of puke-"

"Puce, not puke, that's just disgusting…"

"Whatever! I'm not going to say it"

"You just did"

"What?"

"You _just _said 'My trousers are a brilliant shade of puce', like a second ago"

"So did you!"

"So? What do I care? I'm the one that said it in the first place" They stared at each other for a brief moment before laughter overcame their serious demeanors.

Petunia rubbed her bony hands on her apron in worry. Where was Dudley? He never was late to dinner. What if something had happened to him? It was already dark out and she could feel her sister's anxiety as she stood beside her. Sally, much to Petunia's distaste, had grown very fond of Harry. Petunia couldn't understand _why. _How could she care so much for the Potter boy, but be so indifferent with _her _Dudders? She still acted like the Sally she knew and loved, so why would she have such abnormal opinions concerning the two boys. Maybe their nephew had put some sort of enchantment on her. Yes that would be it… Her daughter was still out there too. Where could they be?

Sally glanced over at Nico and Percy and smiled besides her worry. Percy was one of the most precious things in the world to her. She'd also come to love Thalia, Nico, Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson. She knew Percy's weakness, having to love so much and be willing to do anything for his loved ones, and it was obvious that he had gotten the trait from her. A new addition to the list was Harry Potter. The thin boy who had harry like Percy's (which she found odd as they both had gotten it from their fathers who were not at all related to each other) and emerald eyes like her sister. Sally felt a pang of guilt. Lily had grown up, gotten married, had a child, and died and Sally wasn't even there for any of it. She wasn't there to give her reassurance and pride at the wedding. She wasn't there to hold baby Harry, she wasn't there to mourn for her after the death. She hadn't even met James Potter or had known of Harry's existence until a week ago.

Sally tried to make up for that. She tried to be kind and loving to Lily's son, she tried to reunite with her family, and she tried to make it up to Petunia for leaving. Petunia had changed though; she was now cold, bitter, strict, and superficial. Her and her unpleasant husband obviously spoiled their son (who reminded Sally of the boys who used to bully Percy in middle school) and she could see they didn't care much for Harry. Where was Harry? And Thalia? Heck, where was Dudley? Thalia had a stomach to rival the other two demigods. Dudley didn't exactly eat like a bird either.

"Percy? Nico?" Sally called. They look up from their guffaws "Do you know where your cousins could be?" At their shaking heads she bit her lip

"We could go out and look for them, right Nico?" Percy offered

"Yeah, sure" The son of Hades agreed. The both got up from their spot on the couch and walked out the door with a 'be careful!' from the wavy-haired woman.

Percy rubbed his arms, noticing the sudden cold. Nico noticed it too and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Something didn't feel right. The temperature was unnaturally low, and there was this feeling he was getting that made him grasp the hilt of his stygian iron sword. He always kept his sword strapped to his thigh under his clothes, just in case. Percy saw this and said under his breath

"Monsters?"

"Not sure, I can feel something though" He said back just as quietly. They made their way down street with quickened paces. Percy could feel it too now and pulled out Riptide, ready to be uncapped.

Harry's heart was beating against his ribcage.

"Expecto Patronum!" why wasn't it working? "EXPECTO PATRONUM" happy thoughts… pleasant memories… Ron and Hermione… Why wouldn't they tell him anything? Sirius, living with Sirius… _Don't do anything rash. _Leaving the Dursleys? Going to Hogwarts! "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery wisp furled from the tips of his wand. Thalia and Dudley look like they were an inch from death. Their eyes were clouded over and rolled back in their heads. Their skin was pale and clammy. "Expe- Expecto…" He felt his energy draining. One more shot he told himself, or his cousins will be shells forever. Taking in a deep breath and steadying himself he screamed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry felt relief wash over him.

A silver stag erupted from his wand a cantered over to the Dementor bent over Thalia. It bucked and pushed the cloaked creature backwards, screeching like a banshee. Harry guided the stag to the one draining Dudley and it obeyed.

Percy caught sight of two unfamiliar beings up ahead and held out his arm to stop Nico.

"What?" the younger hissed. Percy used the tip of his sword to point out the creatures.

"What _are _those things?" The son of Poseidon had gotten better at being able to identify monsters in case he had a run in with one, but he'd never seen something like these before. They were large with billowing, worn, black cloaks that hooded their faces. Spidery, scabby hands crawled out of the sleeves and their ghastly heads were lowered over two limp forms on the ground. They seemed to him like something Nico might be familiar with, considering their ominous appearance. Nico narrowed his eyes at them, like he was trying to place where he'd seen them before.

"I have a hunch, but it's impossible. I read about them in a book I found in the library at my dad's place. They're called Lethifolds, big cloaked things that live in tropical climates and eat sleeping people. But what I don't understand it what they're doing _here." _

"I hope those people are just asleep"

"Me too or I'd have to- _IS THAT THALIA?" _Nico's eyes, being more able to adjust to the dark, penetrated the lightless barrier the Lethifolds seemed to have created and felt his heart drop to his feet when he caught sight of who was on the ground

"WHAT?" Percy whisper-yelled, he squinted and was finally able to make out more detail to the three humanoid figures before him "And- and that's Harry! And… Dudley?"

"What's Harry doing?" Nico was confused, the emerald-eyed boy was wielding a long stick and was calling out an incantation- like Nico had heard the Hecate kids do- but seemed to be failing dismally, as nothing was happening. Alright Di'Angelo, how do you defeat a lethifold? Mortals cant, well- except if they're…

Nico looked up again at Harry. His stick, could it be a wand? And the incantation, a spell? What he's saying… Nico would bet anything he's trying to conjure a Patronus. Was Harry a wizard? Nico knew all about _that _world. Being the son of Hades made you much more informed when people of all worlds died and went to the same place. Harry, what did he say his name was? He looked strikingly similar to a spirit in Eslyum that he knew. What was the name? James… Potter? Oh wow Nico. You've been bunking with Harry Potter- boy savior for the past week and you didn't notice until now.

That's kind of sad. Nico could feel Percy's rigid stance beside him, ready to lunge into action. Percy didn't know about wizards and probably didn't have a clue about whatever they might have to face. Percy was most likely waiting for Nico- who was more informed on how to handle the situation- to say something. What could they do though? Nico wasn't a wizard… but he was still a demigod. As a radiant animal shot from the end of Harry's wand ("What is that thing?" Percy gasped) Nico closed his eyes and focused his energy on the Lethifolds.

What he was trying to accomplish was something the spirit of King Minos had taught him a short while ago. The night seemed to swirl as a transparent funnel directed itself from the Lethifolds and to the son of Hades. The stag, catching on to the boy's intentions, warded them away, into the funnel which could only be seen by the son of Hades. They struggled against the force pulling them in but the fierce wind that had started up only pushed them back more. They spun, wailing, and seemed to fly into Nico himself, who absorbed them and internally banished them away to the Underworld.

The boy had only done this twice before, and had passed out both times. When he did it now though his knees only buckled and he was left with next to no strength. Percy was having trouble processing what had just occurred but snapped out of his stupor when Nico collapsed. The green-eyed boy scooped him up by the arms and slung his arm over Percy's shoulder so he was leaning on him. The stag, seeing its purpose over with, dissipated. The street lamps flickered on, the moon was clear again, and the thick darkness thinned. It was silent once again.

**A/N: Is it just me or is my writing getting worse? I personally think this chapter is a fail. As you can see I can't write action. I'm sorry if I got anything else wrong but the fifth book is the one I'm least familiar with. Any pointers, criticism, flames? Please review, it takes like two seconds and makes my day. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter, Bill would've named his first daughter 'Rebecca' so in the epilogue I could've read 'Mom! Dad! Teddy's snogging Rebecca!" "Oh I hope they get married!"**

**If I owned Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the only name Percy would remember from his past would be 'Rebecca' along will a beauty-enhanced image of me. Alas, none of this is canon. **

Everything had gone by in a blur. Percy's thoughts were hardly coherent as he tried to piece together the events that had just unfolded before him. Only processing that Thalia, one of his a best friends, was barely alive, and that Harry _had _to have something to do with it. He had just defended against it! He knew what those… _things _were, why were they here? There was no reason for whatever those things were to be sucking the soul from someone like _Dudley._ Then why-?

Thalia!

But why would they want Thalia? Were they something sent from Hades? Why not Percy then? Surely the two of them being in the same neighborhood- nearly vulnerable- would've provoked the (what had Nico called them? Oh that right…) Lethifolds to come after him too? Unless…unless they weren't after Thalia at all.

Nico had mentioned they live in tropical climates. The Underworld was the farthest thing from someplace where it's warm and moist and teeming with life. Percy's eldest uncle was ruled out as the cause with this logic. For some reason he could make out these thoughts what with all of the chaos in his head right now. Though, the next thing he knew, he had uncapped Riptide.

Three feet of sharpened Celestial Bronze were now pointed at a very flustered Harry Potter.

"What the Hell were those things?" Alright he admits it, Percy looked slightly mad at that moment. Harry eyed the sword with wide eyes, for his cousin looked like he was about to run him through with a sword. He didn't even hear the question, due to his ponderings on why Percy even had a sword on him.

"Huh?"

"I _said _'what were those things'!" Harry was at a loss for words. He hadn't even known Percy and Nico were there until they made their presence made with a rather curious tactic to banishing the Dementors. If he had known others, _full awake and entirely healthy others, _were watching he might have been more hesitant to cast a Patronus. The Dementors he might've been able to explain, but a glowing stag? He was in quite a fix

"They were…" The look in Percy's eyes told him that he would be able to detect a lie. Where had this sudden personality come from? Percy was the easy-going one; maybe he had more in common with Nico and Thalia than Harry thought. Harry felt guilt rise in his chest as he took in Thalia and Nico's respective conditions. Taking in a breath and dreading the amount of explaining and what it would probably cost him (though he was seriously doubting that his three cousins were all Muggle, after all he _had_ witnessed Nico's act of power and Percy _was _wielding an uncommon weapon), Harry began to explain.

"They're called Dem-"But Harry stopped when he heard the sound of soft foot falls approaching them. Percy looked aggravated

"'Dem' _what?" _He then tuned in his hearing after seeing Harry cock his head slightly, as if listening for something, and looked on where a figure was running toward them. Panting, an old woman who Harry recognized as his neighbor Mrs. Figg, came into sight. Her gray hair was tucked under a hair net, a clanking handbag was swinging on her arm, and she looked frazzled. Instinctively Harry went to pocket his wand (which he had not even noticed was still out) but stopped at her "Don't put that away boy! There could be more of them!" She turned to Percy and arched her eyebrows

"And who are you? Oh no actually I think I've seen you around here before! You're visiting with that Sally woman! I've met her yes, very pleasant; don't know how she could be related to Petunia… Is that a sword? My word boy! Why ever would you have-? Never mind that, help carry these three. You lot should get home before any more come back. Oh I'm going to _kill_ Mundungus Fletcher!"

(((((((((((((((((((((

_Padfoot_

_Did you know my mum had another sister? In America? I didn't. She and her children are coming over in a bit. Have you heard of them? Her name's Salvia Jackson. Has three kids. I wonder what they're like. Write back soon_

_-Harry_

Sirius Black's frowned as he scanned the letter. Who in Godric was Salvia Jackson? Lily only had _one _sister, he was sure of it. Lily would've told James… and James would've told him, right? Right. Because they were best friends, practically brothers and this wasn't exactly a minor detail. A sudden thought struck him. Harry implied in his letter that he didn't know that this woman even existed up until a few days ago. For all they knew she could be some sort of maniac, or even a bloke. There really _was_ no proof that the information they were going on about this person was legit.

And Petunia just them the address, led them straight to Harry, without anything to go on! Well, yes, everything that has been said about Salvia could be true, but if it was then why hadn't Harry gone to live with her instead? _And three kids? _How could they have not known about this? From what Sirius gathered the Dursleys were horrible guardians. Since Dumbledore was so persistent that Harry staying with family was for the best and whatnot then why hadn't he ever brought up the subject of the American woman? She was Harry's family too right? If, of course, everything this person had told Petunia was true.

Then again, America was pretty far away, and this lady _did _have other children to care for. There wasn't exactly a spouse mentioned in the letter. Maybe she was single. So that _and _having that many kids were difficult to juggle. Sirius wasn't even assured that she maintained a stable job or anything. So Harry as a bonus would be out of the question. The dog animagus decided that he shouldn't keep this to himself.

"Moony!" Remus looked up from his newspaper at the kitchen table as his friend entered the kitchen

"What?" The black haired man before him looked an odd combination of excited, perplexed, and anxious

"So I got this letter from Harry..."

"About?"

"I was _going_ to tellyou that, or, rather… here read this" Sirius thrust the letter into Remus' face who grasped it nervously and read the short message. Sirius noted he was mouthing the words slightly with his brows furrowed in confusion. The graying-brown haired man looked up, puzzled

"Salvia Jackson?"

(((((((((((((((((((((

"What?" Harry breathed, what was Mrs. Figg talking about?

"He left!" She accused, not sounding very surprised but angry nonetheless "Because, apparently, to him stealing rogue cauldrons is more important than your safety! I swear I'd flay him alive if he left, and that's what he got up and did!"

"Ma'am?" Percy said, somewhat sheepishly, for this woman was a bit unnerving and he was afraid her wrath would be turned out him

"Luckily I put Mr. Tibbles on the case! As soon as that man (if you could call him one) disappeared that Tabby went straight to me!"

"Ma'am" Percy's voice rose, Figg had not quite heard him

"But what was I supposed to do? I haven't got any magic! And he knows full well-!"

"_Ma'am" _The son of Poseidon had heard 'Rogue Cauldrons' '' and 'Magic', words that weren't mentioned in a usual conversation. It seemed the old woman had hear him this time because she faced him with an eyebrow arched. Before he could voice his thoughts a high, tired voice inquired from beside him

"_Magic?" _Oh good, Thalia was up. He didn't have to deal with the matters at hand alone anymore "Sorry but I could've _sworn_ you just said _'magic'_" Mrs. Figg looked taken aback

"Err, yes, well… you see…" She looked like she was trying to find the right words so as to not give away the entire magical existence

"And what did you say before? So this bloke Mundugus has been following me?" Harry remembered earlier today "He was the one that Disapparated in front of my house!"

"Why would you even _have _a stalker? Who _are _you people_?_" Percy stood defensively in front of his cousins with his gleaming sword held in a blocking position as if Mrs. Figg and Harry might strike him. Harry and Figg exchanged a look. What now?

"No time for questions!" She shrieked, then, in an abrupt subject change ordered Dudley sternly to get his fat bottom off the pavement and for us all to head back to number four quickly. Dudley gurgled miserably, but made no other motion. This prompted some shrill commands from the woman who resorted to trying to pull him up with her bony arms.

"I'll do it" Harry offered and hoisted Dudley to his feet miraculously. The large boy did not remotely help Harry in supporting him, but instead chose to remain limp and difficult. Mrs. Figg nodded absentmindedly, swearing under her breath, and starting walking briskly toward the Dursley residence. Harry struggled under Dudley's weight but they held up fine. Percy, who decided the best decision was to follow their example, slung Nico over his shoulder in a fireman carry and helped Thalia to her feet. The girl, still pale and shaking, fell almost immediately against Percy's side where a tan arm was wrapped around her shoulders firmly to keep her from collapsing. Percy staggered after them, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Keep your wand out" Mrs. Figg whispered loudly to Harry, under the impression Percy couldn't hear her "Honestly, this is exactly what Dumbledore was afraid of, he just knew something like this could happen and then you'd have to choice but to use magic to defend yourself! Who cares about the Statue of Secrecy at this point? _'Reasonable'_ Restriction of Underage Sorcery, they're positively mad if they hold this against you! It is the Ministry after all…Who's that over there? Oh, it's just Mr. Prentice….I said _'keep you wand out' _didn't I tell you I'm no use?" Harry tightened his grip on his wand, it wasn't easy to have it out and have Dudley Dursley on his shoulder all the while.

Harry frustratingly elbowed his cousin's ribs in an attempt to motivate him to start moving on his own, but it seemed he had lost all desire to.

"You're a squib? Why didn't you tell me?" Harry panted "I've been to your house plenty of times; even after I found out I was a wizard… why didn't you say anything?" Percy and Thalia tuned into their conversation easily, luckily the odd pair seemingly forgot they were even there

"Sorry dear, Dumbledore's orders. I couldn't say anything. I do apologize for treating you so horribly but the Dursleys wouldn't have let you come over if they thought you enjoyed it. I guess the secrets out then, oh that little rat! I swear when I find him… He was supposed to be here till midnight! What am I supposed to tell Dumbledore? I can't apparate, haven't got a floo…"

"I've got an owl"

"You don't get it; I have to contact him _straight away. _When the Ministry hears, and I'm sure they have already…"

"Surely they'll be more focused on why Dementors were in Wisteria Walk in the first place?"

"Afraid not sweetie- MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER I"M GOING TO KILL" Mrs. Figg shrieked, following a sharp _crack _bringing with it the appearance of an unshaven, ginger-haired man that greatly resembled a basset hound.

"wha- oh 'sup Figgy?" He slurred. Fletcher looked at the group of six "What 'appened to being undercover?"

"Undercover? That's the first thing you care about? UNDERCOVER? Dementors! Dementors, HERE, on Wisteria! You filthy unreliable thief!

"Dementors? You serious woman?" Mundungus stared, baffled

"Yes here! Here on your watch!"

"I…I don't…I mean..." He stuttered

"Cauldrons! You left for STOLEN CAULDRONS! I told you NOT TO GO- _don't interrupt me- _I don't want any excuses!" She raised her arm for which her handbag hung and whacked Fletcher around the face and neck. "Now GO! Someone's got to tell Dumbledore and it better be you!"

"Alright! Alright, I'm going, keep your hairnet on!" _crack _

"That- that _man! _Oh I hope he gets punished, I really do…"

Meanwhile-

"Pffff" Percy lip was bleeding from trying not to laugh. His and Thalia's faces were red from the struggle. This was just too funny, despite the circumstance. Just when they thought they would succumb to laughter the foul man that had appeared out of thin air disappeared, though the intoxicating smell of stale liquor lingered. Holy Zeus did that seriously just happen? Poor Nico, he didn't witness an old lady in a bathrobe assaulting a creepy alcoholic...Sucker.

As they made their way up the driveway of Number 4 Mrs. Figg and Harry were seen having a brief conversation that the demigods didn't quite catch, each lost in their own immature thoughts. By the time they reached the door both children of the Big Three had calmed down. Their elderly escort rang the doorbell and fled, her slippers flopping with her quick pace. Mrs. Dursley answered the door and breathed in relief at the sight of her son

"Oh good, Diddy you're here I was starting to get worried… Diddy? Diddy what's the matter?"Harry shoved Dudley off and took and hasty step back as his cousin's face turned a sickly green color. He swayed for a moment before vomiting over the doormat.

**(A/N gross, I've always hated the end part, you know where Dudley…. Anyway sorry for taking so long to update. I used a lot of dialogue from the book, as I think it was needed for the story to progress, but I **_**did**_** try to mix it around a bit so it's not word by word.)**

**Fun Fact:**** Did you know that while filming Fred's death scene in the last movie the actor got into character so much he actually fell asleep?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Don't forget to check out my poll, I REALLY need your opinions!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

"DIDDY!" Petunia screamed "What's wrong? What's the matter? VERNON!" her husband and sister came hurriedly into the entranceway at her shrieks. Vernon helped his son over the threshold and carried Dudley into the kitchen all the while interrogating him ("What happened son?" "You haven't been mugged have you?"). Sally looked slightly affronted that her sister hadn't even bothered with the other four teenagers standing in the doorway. No, not standing. One was unconscious, another looked to be clinging to wake, the third sagging beneath their weight, and the last looking tired and uncomfortable. Sally held the door open for them and ushered the group inside.

"What happened?" She whispered to them as they seated themselves on the stairs. She could hear Petunia and Vernon fretting over Dudley, rather dramatically might she add.

"It's a long story" Percy muttered, rubbing the back of his neck

"…that involved?"

"Bad stuff" Thalia grumbled in her half-conscious state

"Well that narrows it down" Sally said. She fixed an inquiring gaze at each of them in turn, sans Nico who was all but dead to the world. She was semi-alright when it came to her son and his cousin's dangerous adventures and lives, but that didn't mean she was fine with them refusing to tell her anything.

"I'm not sure what they were, Nico does"

"They? How many?"

"Six" Thalia wasn't the most reliable source of information at the moment, considering her sight had doubled and the past events left her brain fuzzy

"No no, only two" Percy assured his mom, seeing Sally's alarmed expression

"What were they, whatever they were, like?"

"They were big with black capes, sort of like the Grim Reaper-"

"Cloaks" Harry corrected

"Yeah, and they were floating. When I was near them it went all cold and dark and I suddenly felt all depressed for some reason."

"Only you felt like that?" Sally asked

"No I think Nico felt it too. Harry was there, did you feel it Harry?" Percy faced his emerald-eyed cousin who suddenly felt awkward. Harry didn't know whether he should play clueless victim or what else. He was shocked at how Sally was taking the news calmly and seemed to sincerely believe what they were saying. Could they be wizards too? It struck him as unlikely, but so had Mrs. Figg being a squib. Maybe his aunt was a muggleborn like his mother and hadn't told Aunt Petunia. Having two magical children in an otherwise all magic family wasn't that abnormal. There were the Creevey brothers after all.

"Yes" he answered uncertainly. They all nearly were given a fright when Harry's uncle bellowed "BOY! GET IN HERE!" Sally arched an eyebrow at her nephew but followed him nevertheless followed as he entered the kitchen, supporting her adoptive daughter and settling her in a chair. Percy followed his mom's example but with Nico and leaned on the fridge watching the scene before him unfold with unmasked curiosity.

"What have you done to them?" Vernon demanded motioning to the three ill-appearing teenagers in his kitchen with beefy hands

"Nothing" Harry answered simply. Petunia sponged her son's jacket and questioned Dudley gently

"What did he do to you Dudley? Was it you-know-what sweetums? Did he use- _his thing?_" Petunia was aghast at the sheer idea .Before Dudley could respond they were unceremoniously interrupted by uproarious laughter. They all turned to Percy who was rolling on the polished tile flooring, clutching his sides and struggling for breath.

"His- his th-thing?" the boy gasped before collapsing into another wave of laughs. Thalia, hearing this, backtracked and replayed the bony woman's question and burst into fits, not unlike Percy's. Even Sally snorted before composing herself as a responsible and totally not immature parent.

"Percy, Thalia that's enough" She scolded half-heartedly. Percy cooled down but remained on the floor. Thalia followed suit, except leaned back in her chair, worn out. What was up with them today? Everything seemed to set them off this evening. Sally knew that when Percy was tired nearly everything was hilarious. She herself wasn't like this when she was tired in the least; this caused her to smile internally at the thought of them inheriting the trait from their godly side of the family.

Petunia blushed as she realized what she had said could've been taken the wrong way. Vernon however figured they weren't in the right mind (the boy must've done something to them) and ignored them. The large man turned to his son and asked again to confirm his suspicions.

"Well did he son?" Dudley nodded slightly before vomiting again into the bucket his parent's had fetched him. Vernon's face purpled and he turned to Harry, his great mustache rippling. He opened his mouth, ready to let out a stream of insults and accusations when the boy-wizard cut him off

"I didn't" He insisted, knowing full well they wouldn't believe him

"Codswallop!"

"Vernon, Petunia? What is all of this about?" Sally interrupted, she knew of Percy's world, too much for her own good actually, but she wanted to know why this family- who were the farthest people you'd expect to have to do anything with it- would be speaking like this wasn't an unusual occurrence.

"Nothing!" Petunia answered a bit too quickly, her eyes darting suspiciously

"Obviously" Sally drawled. She was getting frustrated now. Her son, her niece, and her nephews had just been attacked; she wanted to know what was going on, and why it was happening. Petunia blanched, what was she supposed to tell her sister?

"Well you see..." Petunia was saved from coming up with a reasonable explanation when a large screech sounded, signaling the sudden arrival of a messenger owl. Percy let out an embarrassing cry as it whirred pass him. The owl soared over the countertops and over to Harry, narrowly missing a collision with Vernon who was in its path.

"OWLS!" Vernon bellowed flailing his arms in an attempt to shoo off the bird, who gave him a cross look "ENOUGH OF THESE RUDDY OWLS" The owl dropped a letter at Harry's feet and flew the same way it came. As Vernon slammed the window closed Harry ripped open the letter and perused it with oncoming dread, his breathing quickening and stomach churning painfully.

"Owls?" Sally mouthed to herself, a 'WTF?' look on her face. _Did an _owl _seriously just deliver mail? _She watched as Harry's expression turned from anxiety to borderline panic to emotionless. She wished she knew what was in that letter. One, because she was concerned for him; Two, because it might give her some answers.

Thalia snorted, Percy's face was priceless. Owls being Athena's bird and all have never made him endearing to them, but still, the dude screamed like a girl at the appearance of a puny bird. And how he kept glancing nervously at the window like it would come back again and start clawing at his face? Hilarious. Thalia looked to where the owl had flown to, Harry's seat, to find the boy in question wasn't there anymore. She craned her neck to get a view of the room without really moving too much and saw the Dursley patriarch towering over Harry, apparently blocking his way to the staircase.

"Out of my way" She heard Harry growl

"Not until you-"

"I said, _out of my way!" _

"Harry? What's going on!" Sally asked, the poor woman looked to be on overload. Thalia felt bad for her, this _was _all too much to handle. 'I'm lucky, everyone's leaving me alone; no one wants to involve poor victim Thalia, we should just let her look on in amusement like smart people'. Her thoughts were redirected to the reoccurring _CRACK, _and Percy's yelp as an owl hit the window, its luminescent yellow eyes concentrated on Percy. The son of Poseidon inched away from the windowsill, causing Thalia to smirk. Taking no notice of this, Harry strode across the breadth of the kitchen and wrenched the window open, letting the rather ruffled looking owl inside.

Harry unfurled the message tied to the owl's leg. The others watched numbly as his face contorted with mingled hope and confusion. He nodded to himself and leaned tiredly against the fridge, looking unsure.

"Well boy?" Vernon boomed

"'Well' what?" Sally asked

"I've decided I'm staying" He admitted through grit teeth

"'Staying?' and since when were you leaving?" Sally was beyond lost. The two males paid her no mind

"Changed your mind, have you? And where are all these owls coming from in the first place?"

"Yes, where ARE these owls coming from?" Sally looked into everyone's faces waiting for some answers

"The first was from the Min- board of directors expelling me" Harry answered his uncle, choosing to take the muggle approach while in the Jackson's company

"EXPELLING YOU? What for?" Sally, again

"The second was from my friend Ron's dad" the youth continued, ignoring his aunt's questions

"You've been expelled then?"

"Yes, for using 'you-know-what'" Harry quoted his aunt's wording

"AHA!" Vernon cried in victory ("'AHA' what? WHY IS THIS A GOOD THING?") So you admit it! You did this to Dudley!"

"HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE THIS TO DUDLEY?" Sally shrieked, someone just tell her something already!

"Nothing" Harry repeated, about to lose his temper "It wasn't my doing"

"Then what was it then?" Vernon said. Harry glanced pointedly at their guests who were all (with the exception of Nico who couldn't very well do anything right now) leaning forward for some answers. Harry's message was clear '_I tell you and they'll know'. _Vernon gulped and said

"You will explain later. I want to know what you did to Dudley" Sally cleared her throat loudly at this "and the others" he amended, not getting the reason behind Sally's exasperation. An owl abruptly and suddenly rocketed through the open window and dropped another letter at Harry's feet. Once more the group watched his expression flitter between different emotions. He crumpled the letter in his hand and sat down but didn't say anything. He leaned his face on his knuckles and looked to be in deep thought.

There was a stony silence where nobody knew what to say. The Dursleys were now aware that if the discussion were continued their horrible secret would be revealed. The Jacksons knew they wouldn't get any answers by now and didn't even bother anymore. The silence only enforced the loudness of yet another owl's arrival. This time though, it entered through the kitchen fireplace. This was most unfortunate for Percy, who had moved his seat in front of the aforementioned kitchen feature. Said boy decided he had had enough heart attacks for one night and announced he was going to bed before storming upstairs. The owl deposited its paper-cargo into Harry's lap and left through where it came.

Expecting it to be Dumbledore, Harry was disappointed for the first time in his life when he saw Sirius' scrawl in a brief message:

_**Arthur's just told us what's happened.**_

_**Don't leave the house again, whatever you do.**_

Harry scowled, he was sick of everyone telling him what to do. Instead of attempting something rash he decided to keep his temper in check… for now. It really depended on the outcome on how he would act, or- more like- how people treated him during all of this. He had a suspicion that he would be treated much the same as he's being treated now when all of this was being sorted out. Harry's Uncle raised a bushy eyebrow, implying that this too would be brought up later when they had their 'talk'.

"I think that's been enough for one night. Let's all go to bed, shall we?" Petunia suggested. Sally rubbed her face, exhausted and plopped down on the couch, cocooning herself in her blanket with a meek "G'night" to the others. Thalia, her strength gained, started walking up, Harry in tow, when she remembered Nico. Death Breath, as she sometimes called him, was still slumped over tabletop, blissfully oblivious on all that had just happened. She contemplated the best way to get him upstairs, not all that up to the idea of leaving him here. An idea came to her, the only option really when she was in no way going to bring him to their room.

"OI! JACKSON!" After grudgingly tromping downstairs to see what his fellow demigod wanted and seeing her arm gestures explaining Nico quite obviously, Percy lugged his cousin up to the second floor via stairs and dropped him haphazardly onto the younger's sleeping bag. Thalia collapsed onto the bed and pulled the beady chain that dangled from the lamp on her bedside table, bringing darkness to the guestroom. Percy walked into Harry's room and glared at Hedwig. In a way, he agreed with Vernon. Too . Much. Effing. _Owls_.

_**(**_**A/N) How do you think I handled this chapter? I'm not planning on including Harry explaining everything to Vernon, it's not important to the story really and you guys all know what happens so :P. Yay! The Advance Guard is coming soon! I'm glad I finally got this done. PLEASE REVIEW! I want to get to 100 before chapter twelve! SO CLOSE! :D**

**I really need your guys' opinions on how I should take this story! Check out my poll or leave a suggestion in a review! **_**  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9 pt 1

**(A/N) I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating in months D: It's just that I haven't read the books in forever (anime has occupied my life for the past year), and so I forgot a lot important stuff. This is only the first part of the chapter, that's why it's short, but I decided to at least give you guys **_**something**_**. Again, I'm sorry, and I'll try to get more up in January. Until then: I don't own PJO or HP.  
><strong>

Thalia shoved a knotted-up T-shirt into the deep recesses of her cluttered suitcase, growling in frustration when it wouldn't fit right. She realized that packing more neatly and orderly might've behooved her in the long run, but ignored it stubbornly and made another attempt at squeezing in a pair of jeans. It had been four days since the attack and they were expected to take a flight back to New York the next day. Thalia found this quite fortunate, as she was sick of dreary-old-England. There wasn't a thing to do and she couldn't stand staying at the Dursley residence much longer. Much too tidy, in her opinion. All of it just gave her a big headache. Unfortunately, though, she had withheld packing until currently, having opted to laze about and bother her fellow demigods instead during the span of the past days. Apparently, the Dursleys had won some lawn-related something or other (Thalia didn't even care what it was, it just sounded lame) and Sally thought it polite to accompany her sister and her sister's family to the event.  
>Even though she herself would be going, Sally, bless her heart, thought that it wasn't necessary for her three charges to come along with her. In place of that, they were assigned various duties while the event-goers were absent. Not Harry, though. Harry (and Thalia didn't find this peculiar in the least considering he <em>was <em>a teenager, after all) had taken sanctuary in his bedroom and refused to come out for some emo reason or another. _Great_, Thalia had thought drily, another Nico, we all need plenty of those.  
>Some time later, not quite feeling the need for sleep just yet, Thalia, Nico, and Percy sat awake in their temporary bedroom. Nico and Thalia had remained in their daytime clothing, too lazy to fetch something more sleep appropriate from their suitcases, and were both occupied by their respective technology. Percy, having just exited a much needed shower (and <em>no, <em>he wasn't lacking hygiene, the son of Poseidon just felt dehydrated), was lying on the floor in just his pajama bottoms, staring at the ceiling in boredom. The lights in the room were off, Nico's Nintendo DS and Thalia's IPod screens illuminating the room just enough to make out forms. They had been lulled into a tranquil stillness from the unfamiliar ease of it all, and had not in the slightest expected the sudden and sharp noise that sliced the silence.  
><em>CRASH<br>_What?! Percy and Nico gave a painful start, recovering quickly and focusing their ears on the noises from downstairs. Unknown voices reached their senses, their eyes narrowing in confusion. Thalia, who had been listening Breaking Benjamin, did not hear the noise that caused her cousins to react. Instead, she noticed their forms jumping, as if startled, and yanked out her earphones, letting the headphones play against the bedspread. Also hearing the noises, she joined the others on the floor.  
>They heard light footsteps creak gently against the hallway's floorboards and they, curious as to what was going on and suspecting who was near, inched the door open slightly ajar to get a better look. Nico, paranoid of being found out and not able to catch a glimpse of the occurrences downstairs, cloaked him and the other two in shadows and urged them to slip out into the hallway discretely.<br>Once there, they spotted a familiar bespectacled, tousle-haired raven standing at the top of the stairs. A gruff voice was barking at him below, and the trio noted that a soft light glowed at the tip of something Harry was holding. Harry responded questioningly, saying a name the three thought they heard wrong. The name wasn't exactly unbelievable, but the shadows seemed to muffle their hearing a tad and they couldn't read Harry's lips from their angle. Stepping forward cautiously and peering over the Potter's shoulder at the congregation below, the half-bloods couldn't make out any distinguishing features the people of the group possessed. 'Twas too dark to see anything, really.  
>"I don't know so much about 'Professor'" the gruff voice said "never got around to much teaching did I? Now, get down here, we want to see you properly." Harry lowered the glowing stick a fraction, but remained wary. A hoarse voice called up to them<br>"Its alright Harry, we've come to take you away"  
>"Why are we all standing around in the dark? <em>Lumos" <em>a feminine voice said, and the area was brightened.  
>Finally, Nico thought. The son of Hades had avoided confronting Harry about what occurred days before, waiting to see if an explanation unfolded without his interference. He hadn't even told the others about what he knew, refraining even through the constant pestering for answers he had to endure.<br>Percy, not surprisingly, was extremely confused. Though recognizing the objects the others held, he still could not make out what they were. And who were these people? They all looked like characters out of a book, unique and very characteristic, and were distracting in appearance. The sea-eyed boy blanked out from the conversation the group held with his cousin, only to break his stupor when Nico started pulling them down the stairs, into the kitchen, where the strangers stood with his cousin. They started introductions, and Percy couldn't keep up with it all. A purple-haired girl named Tanks, a shabby guy named Loopin, a man with a weird eye named Allstar Moody. There was also a woman named Hestia, like the goddess. Was she the one with the green shawl, or the other one? Percy hadn't been paying very good attention. Why was he so tired? His brain felt muddled, but he fought to keep his concentration.  
>The guy with wolfish features, that was Lupie, kept glancing at the stairs, where the cloaked demigods might've stood before. He was looked like he was looking for something else, expectantly.<br>"Say, Harry, about your letter concerning another aunt, Salvia was it?" Lapin started, and the demigods stiffened. Harry nodded, just remembering having sent a note, and anxiously wondered if they had woken the Jacksons up with their commotion. "Could you please tell us about it?"


End file.
